


Betrayed Possession

by crackmonkeytrash



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A little fucked up, Biting, Bondage, Captivity, Choking, Drabble, Dubious Consent, Elements of Stockholm Syndrome, Horcrux Tom is unwillingly submissive to Voldemort, I'm so mean to him, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Poor Harry, Reference to Love Confessions, Tom looks human at about age 27 maybe, Voldemort is still snakey, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 03:10:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10778277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crackmonkeytrash/pseuds/crackmonkeytrash
Summary: "Voldemort chuckled deep in his chest, startling the boy. Bending his head down to Harry’s face, he spoke in a reverent whisper, breath caressing the shell of his ear, making Harry shiver.“From the moment you were hit with that curse, you have beenmine, and mine you shall stay.”"





	Betrayed Possession

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Clarisse (transnymphtaire)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/transnymphtaire/gifts).



> Written for the prompt "I was born to loathe you" for Sangrites on Tumblr, AKA @Clarisse (transnymphtaire).

“I was born to loathe you,” Harry snarled, holding his wand aloft in a shaking hand. 

Voldemort smirked from across the field, wand held loosely at his side, taunting and disrespectful, given that they were, in fact, engaged in battle. At least, they had been.

Voldemort had said something about them being similar, and something else that Harry couldn’t remember, and had led to this. 

“Were you? That’s not what your dreams have been alluding to-”

“Stay out of my head!” Harry screamed. He could feel him in there, lurking, amused- why was he always amused when he came into his head? Apparently Tom couldn’t sense Voldemort, and wasn’t that a great irony, the voice in his head can’t sense the one invading his mind. Harry couldn’t tell whether or not to trust Tom on the matter though, since he always went quiet, a deep lull whenever Voldemort came around, physically or mentally, whichever… 

Seeing movement, Harry’s head snapped up, too caught up in his thoughts to pay attention, which seemed to be happening too much lately, too late-

Voldemort was already there, wrenching Harry by the wand arm and twirling him around, pulling him tight to his chest, back first, crossing his arms and making him drop his wand; he was tall enough to easily rest his head on top of Harry’s, the smaller malnourished form of the teen stiff as a board in his arms. 

“Harry, Harry… how can you loathe me when you even hold a piece of me inside you?” 

The terrified, confused silence prompted him to continue.

“That voice in your head, Tom, as you call him, he’s a piece of my soul, Harry… you’re my Horcrux.”

Thoughts rapidly swarmed through Harry’s head, emotions threatening to drown him, so much confusion… one particular one fighting its way atop the others.

“A horcrux is, a part of your soul? How- How can that be possible? I don’t understand, why would you want to kill your soul?”

Voldemort chuckled deep in his chest, startling the boy. Bending his head down to Harry’s face, he spoke in a reverent whisper, breath caressing the shell of his ear, making Harry shiver.

“From the moment you were hit with that curse, you have been _mine_ , and mine you shall stay.”  
And then his world spun, darkness blinding across his eyes with a whispered spell.  
_____

Groggily blinking the stars from his behind his eyes, Harry felt the heaviness of unconsciousness clinging to his body, but fought it sluggishly, dragging his head up to look around. He was inside a dark bedroom, but years of living in a dark cupboard made him able to make some things out: there was one door, directly across from where he was, a cabinet to the side, two windows with heavy drapes blocking out the light, and a large bed which he himself was laid out on. He could feel the chill of the silk sheets against his bare back-

Dread started setting in. His bare back? He tried to pull his arm to him but found it restrained. Arching his head back to look, he could see that his hands were tied to the posts of the bed with some soft, but strong, fabric of some sort. He started to hyperventilate when he realized that his legs were tied too, and tears rushed to his eyes when-

‘Harry? Don’t worry, everything will be alright,’ Tom spoke softly, comforting, from inside his mind. Heaving a relieved, but still terrified sigh, Harry felt the foreign calm rush through his limbs. He didn’t really like when Tom did that, but he understood he supposed, even though he was still so scared.

‘He’s not going to hurt you, I promise.’ 

The silence after that was telling. Tom had- Tom had known what Voldemort was doing? But how? He always disappeared when… when...

“You’re on his side? You’re okay with him doing this to me? Wait, do you know what he’s going to do with me?” Anger was seeping into his voice now, betrayal running fiercely through him, “How could you? After all we’ve been through? How could you not have told me? How are you part of him? How could you have said all of what you said? How could you lie to me like that? TELL ME WHY!!” Harry was pulling viciously pulling at his bonds, furious with his Tom, enraged at everything, this wasn’t fair, it wasn’t!

‘Listen to me, I never betrayed you, I meant it when I said that, every single time, you know me-’

“Do I?” Tears furiously being held in, he wouldn’t be weak right now, he wouldn’t; he pulled tighter at his binds, the struggle starting to rip at his wrists maliciously.

‘You know that you do, stop it. You know very well that Voldemort isn’t how Dumbledore has painted him, you know that he’s been lying to you. You know that I meant it.’

When Harry didn’t respond, still tugging furiously at his binds and not listening, he pulled at the power from the other Horcruxes, forcing himself to take a corporeal form, for Harry’s sake. Seeing the blood at Harry’s wrists, he rushed forwards and cupped his face in much larger hands.  
“Stop! Harry, stop!”

Harry screamed, trying fruitlessly to rip his head from the hands holding him; how could he not have heard Voldemort enter, he was so angry, so betrayed, so-

“It’s me, it’s Tom! Stop!”

Everything came to a halt. Heaving breaths gave way to a frozen chest, eyes wrenched open, looking in the other direction.. Slowly, he swiveled his sight to the body above him. Seeing those red eyes widened in worry, perfectly tousled dark-brown locks, the same as the young Voldemort from the diary, but older… really sealed the deal.

A tear fell from his eye as he said, “You really are part of him.”

Ruby eyes softened, the body beneath him slackened in defeat, as he gently caressed the soft face. His thumb swept to the side, tracking up the tear, eliciting a few more to fall.

“Our souls are the same, Harry. It’s not a one way similarity. Did you think those dreams came from nowhere? Deep inside, whether you knew or not, you could feel in him what you feel in me.”

Shallow breaths shuddered. “He’s a monster, Tom, I could never…”

The door opened, unintentionally causing the retreat of Tom’s hand against his face, as Voldemort walked in, robes swishing softly around bare feet. Tom slowly removed his hand from Harry’s face, ignoring the whimper from Harry as he did so, and averted his eyes to the cabinet at the other side of the bed. Voldemort came to stand at the other side of the bed, before sitting very close to Harry’s ribs, the hand nearest clenching into a vicious fist. 

Voldemort leaned forward, Harry’s eyes snapped tightly shut didn’t see the softened but smug victoriousness in his expression, as he placed one hand at the side of Harry’s neck, sharpened claw-like nail pressing into his throat. Another tear leaked from Harry’s eye, and his captor pressed in, swiping his tongue up the side of Harry’s face, picking up the tear. The very audible whimper and shiver that shuddered out caused a dark chuckle to break through Voldemort as he and his tongue made their way down Harry’s face and jaw. 

Unseen by Harry, Voldemort curled a bony digit at Tom, gesturing toward the boy. Glaring minutely before culling his expressions at the silent challenge in the other’s eyes, Tom pressed his hand back on Harry’s face, those emerald eyes snapping open to meet his. He shushed his whimpers when Voldemort pressed his tongue to Harry’s pulse, and leaned in, ignoring those delicious widening eyes, pressing their lips together for the first time. 

Feeling Harry arch towards Tom struck a possessive vein in Voldemort, who retaliated by minutely tightening the hand around Harry’s throat, and slowly began dragging his other hand down the bare, sweat slickened chest of the teen. 

Harry shivered, scared and aroused and guilty and angry, when Tom distracted him again with that tongue circling into his mouth, that felt so right, when Voldemort’s cold finger slipped across his nipple timed in tandem with a deep bite into his throat, he gasped loudly. 

This was far further than he had ever gone with anyone else, not that he had had any choice, he reminded himself viciously, but that _spot_ \- 

His distraction gave Voldemort time to switch spots with Tom, who instantly pressed a wet kiss to harry’s nipple, and Voldemort sucked in his high keen with a harsh and powerful kiss, not sparing a second before delving his tongue furiously into Harry’s mouth. Both aroused and angry at himself, Harry fought back against Voldemort with his tongue, who retaliated by sinfully wringing his tongue around Harry’s like a snake and _Gods_ , if that didn’t feel good-- 

Voldemort pulled away, momentarily tightening the hand around his throat even further, and spoke, that deep sibilant voice doing _things_ to him under the circumstances, saying, 

“Don’t worry, pet, you’ll have all the time in the world to get used to me, it’s not like you’re going anywhere~”

Harry’s tears stopped falling somewhere in the pleasure haze that followed, even if his subconscious screamed at him to get away, the intoxication of the drug that is Voldemort and his horcruxes won out, and continued to do so for many years...


End file.
